Still Friends?
by FugiCutie
Summary: Shailene Garcia, Carlos's cousin decides to come to the Palm Woods to visit her cousin and old friends. She can't help but have a crush on the one and only Kendall Knight, what will happen during her visit?
1. Chapter 1

"SHAILENE!" The boys yelled. All of them hugged me tightly in their arms. I missed the guys so much, and their death-tight hugs. I came to visit, maybe stay awhile, with my almost famous friends, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos. How I met the guys you ask? First of all, I'm Carlos's cousin. We are so close, we should've been siblings. We also live nearby with each other, so we go to the same school, where I met the other three. We all met when we were just about 5 years old. Main thing here is that we all love one thing, hockey. Yes, I'm a girl and a rough hockey player. I'm not those sissy, prissy girly girls, but I can whenever I want to or need to be. I'm a big dreamer; I want to be in the spotlight singing to the world. Sure, I was jealous when the boys got the chance but my time will come one day. I'm the most closest to Kendall. Well I try to be... I have the biggest crush on him. Hopefully, he doesn't know my thing yet but James, Logan, And Carlos know though. I want a little more time before I tell him. We sat on the pool chairs, talked about how our lives have been. "My life sucked without you guys," I admitted. "Aw poor Shay," Kendall teased. I gave him playful punch. "Ow I missed you too." I smiled and laid my head in his shoulder like I did way back then. James shot me a look, which meant like a thumbs-up from him. I gave him a glare. "Oh how I missed my favorite cousin," Carlos said. I glanced at him. "I'm your only cousin," I stated. Carlos thought for a moment. "Exactly." Carlos chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, how is your little boy band going?" I asked them. "After all that we've done... it's been a living-" "Logan no cussing!" I blurted. Logan smirked. "Umm... trash?" We all busted out laughing. Wow I missed all this. :) "Haha yeah, especially working with Gustavo Rocque," James muttered. "But he's this famous producing guy. Is he really that bad?" I asked. All of them nodded. "WHAT DID YOU BOYS SAY?" a loud booming voice yelled behind me. The guys instantly stood up. "Nothing!" They stammered in unison. This big guy that yelled at them pointed towards the lobby of the Palm Woods. The guys sighed and started to walk to that direction. But being a stubborn girl, I stood up angrily. "Who do you think you are?" I questioned him. He glowered down at me. The boys shook their heads and kept mouthing _don't do it_. I ignored them. "Chubby, I asked you a question!" "Oh a girl with an attitude? I'm _THE_ Gustavo Rocque! Who are you?" He asked me. I placed my hands on my hips. "I'm Shailene Garcia, thank you very much," I snapped back. "Hmm Carlos was talking about a girl with that name, you the cousin?" "Yes I am," I stated proudly. "You may be their manager or whatever but you have no right to treat my boys that way." "He kinda does," James interrupted. "Not talking to you!" I said to him. "If you want them to work for you, then treat them better." It looked like I pushed him over the edge but gladly he didn't explode. "I like you kid. You have guts unlike the girls around here. But DON'T you dare do that again. Agreed?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Fine. Agreed," I answered. "The guys still need to go, don't they?" Gustavo nodded. I sighed. "So close. Um have fun you guys!" They shook their heads in disbelief and walked into the lobby. I decided to take my luggage into their room where I'll be staying. But when about to, a boy about 10 years old popped out from the bushes with a huge fan. He turned it on, 3 girls slowly walked their way from one side of the pool to the other. As they passed by me, the blonde tripped on a luggage strap of mine and fell in the pool. I watched shocked on what just happened. The other 2 gasped and helped her get out from the pool. I ran to them. They all glowered at me. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized. She shook her hair; I flinched as the water touched my skin. "Do you know how bad chlorine is on this Rashoin Dress Original? (A/n I made that up!) You did that on purpose!" Blondie screamed. I can't believe how stuck-up she is. "I did not. You should've watched where you're going," I told her. "OOOOOHHH!" I forgot we weren't the only ones here. People formed a circle around us. "Please you were after of us once you saw us," the brunette muttered. "Which was a minute ago? I don't even know who yall are," I replied. Everyone gasped. "Ok I just got here people!" "We're all Jennifer," Blondie answered. I raised an eyebrow. "All of you are named Jennifer?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "Yes. We're keeping an eye out for you. You just reached the top of our bad list. We promise you, we're gonna make your stay here horrible." Then they finally walked away probably to dry up Blondie. "_Wow first day here and I already made enemies,"_ I thought. I picked up my bags, pushed through the crowd of people, and walked my way to 2J.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Thanks Ms. Knight for letting me stay." "Oh it's alright Shailene, You are part of this family," she said. I smiled warmly at her. I turned to Katie. "And thanks for letting me stay in your bedroom." "Sure thing. That extra bed needed to be used someday. Do you still like Kendall?" She asked. "Maybe... Who told you?" "Please, I can tell. You two are inseperable. I can't believe you like him, I thought you were cool." "Pssh, I still am. Even if I like your hot brother," i laughed. Katie made a disgusted face but soon laughed with me. I plopped myself on the couch. {a/n is plop even a word? oh well} I seriously love their apartment, come on there's an indoor swirly slide! I felt so tired after today. I closed my eyes and quickly dozed off._

_[Dream/ flashback]_

_I walked outside my house depressed on a hot summer day. Kendall was already waiting for me on my front yard, leaning against my apple tree. (I was 13 years old at the moment) I sighed and waved at him. "OK this sucks. I can't believeJames and Carlos are at a camp and Logan went on vacation," I muttered. "on a cruise.." He nodded agreeing with me. "He promised to get us something, whichI doubt. But, we got each other," he told me. "Lets go to the skating rink to practice our skating for hockey. There shouldn't be much people since it's Monday." "Alright. I've been wanting to race you," I said. "But I'm pretty fast..." "I'm fast. You afraid I might beat you?" I taunted. "Hmm, sounds like a challenge." "Yes it is, Knight. Our regular bet?" "Yes, whoever losesbuys the winner ice cream. Deal?" He stuck out his hand,I took it so it was official. "Deal." A few people were at the rink but it was roomy enough for a race. We decided to take to laps around. "Ok ready...set... GO!" We zoomed our way around, we tried to push each other out of the way. Hey we didn't make any rules about the oushing. Him 1st, thenI was. It so exhilarating, I love the feeling of the wind blowing through my he beat me by only an inch. He was right in front of me and I didn'tget the chance to both toppled over hard onto the solid ice. He happened to fall on top of me. I was mesmerized by his green took about a minute until he broke the moment by standing up. "You owe me ice cream. And not the ice cream in the bucket at home." I chuckled and tried to stand up but winced in pain. "Ow, I think you twisted my ankle when we fell," I pouted. He helped me up andI limpedoff the rink. "Here, sit. I'll go and get ice. Rest your leg on that chair." I did what he said and he bolted off to get that ice. God, he is so sweet. The ice cream shop was just feets away and there was no line. It's nice that the one working at the ice cream shop is a friend. "Hey Mia!" i waved over. She glanced over and waved back. "Hello munchkin, i saw that nasty fall. You lost the bet, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded. "Ok,I'll get the regular." In just seconds, Mia brought two chocolate ice creams topped with chocolate chips and gummy bears. I paid her. Then Kendall came back with a bag of ice. He placed it on my ankle. "Well i better get back," Mia mumbled. She went to the shop and into the kitchen. "Thank you for the ice cream," Kendall said. "No prob." We sat there and ate while we waited for one of our moms to pick us up. If it wasn't for that trip, today would have been perfect to me._

_[End] "Ok 1...2...3!" Coldness surged through all over my body, it appears to be ice cubes and laughing guys had woken me up. I saw a bucket in Kendall's hands. Carlos, Logan, and James were just busting out laughing at my reaction. "I'm sogonna get you Knight. You Better run!" I shouted. Kendall stuck his tongue out and ran out the door. I followed behind him, attempting to kill him. He made his way onto the elevator. I saw him random buttons repeatedly. The doors once i got there. I grunted and dashed my way down one flight of stairs. I hit the down button and the doors opened quickly. Kendall gasped and held up his arms in defense. I ran inside before it can close again. "Ok I'm ready. Hit me," He stammered as his eyes were closed shut. I balled my hand up into a fist about to hit him butI slowly crossed my arms. "Ugh, I lost my touch. Thanks to you I'm cold."He opened his eyes andchuckled. He took off the sweater he was wearing and wrapped it around me. He also held me in his arms close to him for body warmth. Other than gettingmyself warm, my cheeks did too. "How's that?" He asked. I was speechless, being so close to him made me nervous. Even the smell of his cologne made me melt. His hands touched my face and pulled it softly so i was staring into his eyes. "Is there something wrong, Shay?" We were incredibly close, I inhaled deeply. "You can tell me." His voice was soft and quiet. He stared into my eyes trying to search for an answer. Is the time right to tell him? __**DING!**_I pulled away from him. "I got to go," Iquickly stuttered. I ran out the elevator and ran up to the apartment. I'm glad he didn't follow me. Why am I such achicken?

Kendall's POV

I laid my back against the wall. What just happened? I have this weird feeling in my gut, it's always there when I'm with Shailene. Listen to me, I sound like a lovesick guy... well i guess i am. I've liked Shailene forever, maybe even love her."What am I going to do?"

Shailene's POV

I entered the room and bumped right onto James, he caught me by having his arms wrapped around my waist. "So did you kill him?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes. "Oh haha James. Unfortunatly, I didn't." "Dang it..." "Ohhh, What's going on here?" Logan joked. He and Carlos joined us in the conversation. "You guys know who i really like. Sooo James let go," I demanded. He smirked but wrapped his arms around my neck. I was back on placed his head on mine. "But I don't want to. Let's make Kendall jealous," He chuckled. "I could but I'd rather have Logan as the fake boyfriend." Logan walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah so back off pretty boy," Logan said. James finally unwrapped his arms from me. I gave Logan a hug, we were cheek to cheek. Carlos pouted. "And I'm lonely," he sighed. Logan and I pulled away. "Poor,poor cousin." "Hey when you get Kendall, we candate the Jennifers!" James blurted. Logan and Carlos nodded agreeing. I grunted. "I don't like them, i forbid yall to date them!" I said. The boys gasped. "Why would you say such a thing?" Carlos asked. "The blonde tripped into the pool, thinking I did it on purpose," I explained. "You the one that did that? I heard rumors about that all afternoon," Logan replied. I nodded. "They're snobby bimbos," I muttered. "They assume I hate them, which I do now." I crossed my arms and sat down on the couch. "Mostly Blondie." I glanced at the clock: 7:29 pm. "Yall need to find Kendall," I murmured, changing the subject. "Why can't you?" James asked. "Not being harsh or anything." "After what happened... I can't." "Fine, let's go you guys," Logan said. The three left to find Kendall. I stayed on the couch. I can't help but wonder what am I going to do with that boy...


	3. Chapter 3

[Kendall's POV]

I got off the elevator on the first floor. I knew Bitters will come out of no where and bust me but I walked outside to the pool. I sat in one of the chairs and stared up at the stars. "Kendall? Hey there!" I glanced over to the direction of the voice and saw the blonde Jennifer. I always thought she was the cutest out of the Jennifers. She was alone, which is odd because I never saw her without the other two. It's weird, ever since me and the boys came to Palm Woods they rejected and ignored us. Now one of them has taken interest to talk to me. "Uh, hey Jennifer," I greeted. She sat down in the seat next to me. She flipped her hair and stared at me. "So how are you, cutie?" she asked. "Fine, I guess," I replied. Then she placed her hand on my arm, I can feel my cheeks getting warm. "You know, I've always thought you were the cutest out of all of you. You're the leader, I see that kinda attractive." I looked at her in confusement. She likes me..._ ME!_ I was speechless at the moment. "Can we exchange numbers?" Still shocked as I am, I just nodded. I took out my phone as she took out her's. We exchanged numbers, simple as that. Right there her phone rang, she answered. Once she was finished, she pouted at me. "Aw I gotta run. I'm glad I finally talked to you, I'll text you tomorrow." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I lay back in my chair and sighed. (Isn't it sad that he forgot about Shailene? D:)Later on my boys came up to me. "Hey we were looking for you," Logan said. "Is this where you've been this whole time?" "Well I just got here moments ago," I answered. "It's getting late, we better get back," James replied. Bitters came out from the bushes, I saw that coming "AHA! Do you know the pool is-""We know. We're going," We all muttered in unison and walked inside.

[Next day, Shailene's POV]

I walked out of Katie's bedroom as quietly as I can so I won't wake up the munchkin. I went over to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. I saw Logan already there eating a pop-tart. "You're up early," He told me. I poured some cereal into a bowl. "So are you." Right on that time, Kendall walked out of his bedroom. "Good morning, Sleepy Beauty," I teased. He had a smile plastered on his face. "It's a good morning, isn't it," He dreamily said. I took a glance over at Logan, he just shrugged. I glanced back at Kendall. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. He quickly got out his phone. A text message was shown on the screen. "Jennifer just texted me to come to the lobby to meet her now." The smile I was wearing disappeared. I tried my best to fake happiness. "That's... great! You better go, you don't want to keep her waiting." I turned away and bit my lower lip. "I should, bye you two!" He walked out with sweater in hand. Logan walked over to me and gave me a comforting hug. I love how this guy just gets me. I let tears slip down my cheek. I laid my head on his shoulder. "I hate her- I HATE her! That Blonde is getting to me," I sniffled. Logan started to rub my back. "How do you know it's the Blonde Jennifer?" Logan asked. "I just know." Carlos and James finally got into the situation. "You know what, whenever I come I always catch one of you guys hugging my cousin," Carlos said. Logan, James and I chuckled. I pulled away from Logan. Both James and Carlos now see my tearful face. "What happened?" Logan started to explain before I could. I got my almost forgotten cereal and ate while I listened to the boys talk. I wiped away my tears, I'm glad it stopped. "We better talk some sense into him," James grumbled. "No, don't talk about it to him yet," I answered. "Why, we need to tell him-" "Please. For me, you guys," I interrupted Carlos. They all nodded. "Good." "We need to get Kendall and go to the studio before Gustavo causes an earthquake... again," James joked. "Can I come with yall to the studio?" I asked. The guys exchanged looks, I gave them my best puppy dog face. "Fine," They answered. I jumped up and we walked out. I stopped Logan.

"Sorry about-" I was referring to the sweater vest he was wearing and I kinda left a tear stain. He then took it off and threw it on the couch in the apartment. He straightened out the white shirt he had under "It's ok, I was getting warm anyways," He smiled. We went down to the lobby to find Kendall. I gasped and stopped on my tracks when I did... because I saw him _kissing_ Jennifer. And yes it was Blondie. James covered my eyes. "Don't look!" He took off his hands and gave him a sad look. "And yet you saw it." I nodded. "Sorry." "It's ok, I'm glad you care though. Just get him and get it over with," I muttered. He nodded and went over there with Logan. Jennifer pulled away and shot me a smirk. I glared at her. "Did you see that, Carlos?" "Yeah, I did. I can't believe she'd do that... and to you. You don't deserve that." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Aw, I love you too cousin!" "Now you give me a hug?" I squeezed harder. "Enjoy it while it lasts," I said. James and Logan came back with a love struck Kendall. I turned away to avoid. The studio looks incredible. There were posters of old boy bands from the 90's on the hallway walls. But it annoyed me that it was filled with screaming girls. I checked their shirts: **We 3 DAK. **"Dak is back?" James asked. The fan girls screamed so loud, I had to cover my ears. "I'll take that as a yes." The girls held posters, signs and everything a fan needed. "Oh, I _LOVE_ Dak!" I squealed. I'm not as crazy as these chicks but I'm a fan. The boys gave me confused looks. "I can't believe yall didn't notice." "Notice what?" Logan asked. "I had posters of him at home, in class I doodled hearts with Dak's name in them, and this." I took out my phone. I had Carlos to call me, the ringtone is Dak Zevon. "All girls fall for him." they rolled their eyes and we pushed through the sea of girls to get to our destination. We entered a recording studio. There I saw a sound booth guy, an African American woman, and Gustavo. Gustavo's eyes were already set on me. "Well well, Shailene Garcia. We meet again," Gustavo said. "Nice to see you too," I sarcastically greeted. "I'm here to watch my boys sing their butts off." He narrowed his eyes. "You can stay," The African American woman answered. She turned to Gustavo. "She won't do any harm." "Alright fine, but no annoying business," Gustavo muttered. I nodded. Him and the boys went into talking about music. I heard that all they got to do is record some songs for their album. "Thanks for saving me, I thought he'd say no," I told the lady. "He probably would. I'm Kelly," She introduced. We both shook hands. "So you're Shailene." "The one and only," I answered. We went off to talking as they boys sang, which sounded great! After awhile of listening the boys sing some songs over and over, I got bored and stepped out of the room. I walked through long hallways then I saw two bulky bodyguards in front of a door. "Who's in there?" I asked them. "Can't say or we'll be jumped by screaming fan girls." Right there, Dak himself, came out through the doors. I gasped. "Thanks you guys. I'm done for today- hello," He said to me. "I'm Shailene," I introduced. He shot me a heart-melting smile. "Shailene... That's a beautiful name. I got to go but can I have your name. I'd love to meet with you again," he said. I can tell I was blushing right then and there. "Sure." I snatched a pen from a nearby desk and wrote my number on the palm of his hand. "Call or text me whenever." "Cool, I'll see you later. Bye Shailene." He ran off down the hallway, probably trying to get out before he meets the fans. A superstar has interest in me... but what about Kendall?


End file.
